


Burn

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [52]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, non-explicit descriptions of violence and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna was tortured with water. She much prefers fire, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #23

_Clearly I remember_  
 _From the windows they were watching_  
 _While we froze down below_  
 _When the future's architectured_  
 _By a carnival of idiots on show_  
 _You'd better lie low_  
 _If you love me, won't you let me know?"_  
\-- Violet Hill" by Coldplay

 

 

“We’re gonna be okay,” Katniss told her, bravely, steadfastly. With determination. Because this was the Mockingjay in her shining moment. In the heat of battle. Actions over thoughts. This was the survivors glint, the needle in the haystack, the one thing the Capitol had never seen coming.

And damn it all to hell, but Johanna _believed._

“Yeah?” she grinds out, hand rising to rake through the short, pathetic strands she calls hair. It’s growing again. She hopes it will be long again, one day, so that she can run her fingers through it, can feel it hitting against her shoulders as she runs.

If she lives that long.

“Yes,” Katniss says, and she looks nervous and sure at the same time, this little slip of a girl who tumbled a whole nation with a pin and a fistful of berries.

Johanna has always found the unpredictable sexy like hell. Oh, screw it, she’d always found anything that wasn’t the bloody godforsaken Capitol sexy.

And Katniss shines like the burst of light, like the embers of a still blazing flame that she is. She shines, and it hurts your eyes and burns your skin, your organs exploding and your eyeballs melting in their sockets, and Johanna has been tortured for long enough.

It was always water. Electrocution, whatever. She remembers the sound of the water sweeping past her, drops hitting her on the head one by one in slow numbers, until each and every one of them felt like a blow with a hammer.

She much prefers fire.

“We are gonna be fucking fantastic,” she tells the Mockingjay and kisses her. If it surprises Katniss – and it does, of course it does: this girl is an innocent little rebel, and Johanna’s devil enough to recognize an angel – then she doesn’t manage to see it, because she’s throwing herself in the front lines now, guns blazing and it feels _good_.

Her lips burn and that feels even better.


End file.
